


75:72

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам 173 главы. Кисе становится невольным свидетелем того, как Аомине дает Хайзаки в челюсть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	75:72

Левую ногу жгло, Кисе морщился от пульсирующей боли, но был донельзя рад. Что показал Хайзаки его место, что Кагами с Куроко его поддержали, что матч пришел посмотреть даже Аомине, и Кисе не ударил в грязь лицом. Он все еще упорствовал в подсознательном желании доказать тому, чего он стоит, как он вырос и на что способен сейчас.

Интересно, что он думает? Захотел бы сейчас сыграть один на один? Мысли птицами порхали в голове: победа над Хайзаки, предстоящий матч с Сейрин, необходимость проверить голеностоп, Кагамиччи и Курокоччи и... Аоминеччи. Он быстро пропал из зала, сразу после матча. Кисе отметил это, потому что первым, куда он машинально глянул — была трибуна, откуда игру смотрели Момои с Аомине. Трудно не заметить столь крупную мрачную фигуру и рядом бессменный цветущий персиковый ореол в лице Сацуки. Было ли Аомине интересно? Не отдавая себе в этом отчета, в душе Кисе надеялся, что пересечется с ним в коридорах спорткомплекса, и тот что-нибудь ему, да скажет. Может, даже впервые похвалит за последний год.

Увязнув в размышлениях, Кисе не заметил, как уже спустился по лестнице, вышел из здания и обогнул его слева, вывернув на привычную дорогу к станции. Идти быстро не получалось — нога ныла, он прихрамывал, и казалось, что привычная сумка тяжелее обычного.

— Если собираешься отомстить Кисе, сдавайся, — от неожиданности он замер, решив, не мерещится ли ему этот до боли знакомый низкий голос. — Если тихо свалишь, я дам тебе уйти.

Быть не может.

Чуть впереди он увидел две фигуры, а широкую спину и сутуловатую осанку Аомине нельзя было не узнать.

Кисе сам не заметил, как сердцебиение участилось, притом боль в ноге словно утихла, отойдя на второй план. Постыдно для самого себя он обратился в слух. Откуда здесь Хайзаки? Месть? И откуда Аоминеччи...

— Как будто меня это волнует. Я могу делать все, что хочу, — ехидно и высокомерно раздалось в вечерней тиши. Лишь со стороны входа в спорткомплекс еще были слышны отдаленный гул голосов и топот шагов.

— Ты видишь, что Кисе и Тецу тяжело трудились все это время. Не смей вмешиваться в их битву каким-либо тупым способом, — в голосе Аомине звучала пугающая уверенность без тени насмешки, и Кисе не помнил, когда последний раз видел его таким.

Ноги будто вросли в землю. Кисе стоял поодаль и не попадал в поле зрения разговаривающих. Фразы доносились обрывками, но смысл диалога был ясен, как белый день. И он не верил своим ушам. Аоминеччи.

— Если хочешь меня остановить, тебе лучше сделать это с помощью силы, — Хайзаки не унимался и походил на шакала.

Кисе предчувствовал беду, но никогда бы не подумал, что Аомине!..

Не прошло и секунды, как раздался глухой, с характерным хрустом, удар кулака о челюсть — и Хайзаки упал на землю.

— Как пожелаешь.

В голове шаром покати — не осталось ни одной мысли, кроме единственной.

Аомине. Всегда грубый, надменный и своенравный Аомине.

Кисе подумал, что сейчас задохнется. Он огорошен, он в растерянности и сердце у него сейчас из груди выскочит, как у какой-то девицы. Он уже был готов смириться с мыслью, что никогда больше не увидит от Аомине ничего, кроме холодного, равнодушного взгляда, исполненного разочарования. Но сейчас. Сейчас! Хотелось закричать, как раньше: «Аоминеччи! Аоминеччи!» Забыв про все, что тот наговорил ему до этого. Ведь он видел перед собой того самого Аомине, который справедлив, неравнодушен и за своих — горой, которому не опостылел баскетбол, который, не раздумывая, вступится, рискуя собою. Который сейчас вступился за него, за Кисе.

В такого Аомине влюбился Кисе Рета в средней школе Тейко.

Кисе не думал, что делал, когда, позабыв про травму, стремглав полетел к Аомине. Тот только успел обернуться на торопливые шаги, когда Кисе схватил его за края расстегнутой темной куртки, рванул на себя и... остановился, замерев всего в каких-то миллиметрах от лица.

Видимо, от неожиданности Аомине не нашелся, что сказать, поэтому только удивленно моргнул. Кисе вглядывался в его глаза и против воли чувствовал себя героем какой-то романтической мелодрамы, где обычно после таких сцен следовал поцелуй. Что он хотел в них разглядеть? Прежнего Аомине? Или спросить, зачем тот это сделал, если Кисе сам кому угодно челюсть свернет, если понадобится.

Весь вид Аомине стал живым воплощением единственного вопроса, читаемого в глазах: «Че?»

— Кисе? — только и спросил он. Так просто и наивно удивленно, будто только что ничего не произошло, и не он дал по морде бывшему однокашнику.

 

* * *

— Мне показалось, или ты там меня хотел поцеловать? — шутя, спросил Аомине, когда помогал Кисе добраться до станции. Ему пришлось практически насильно перекинуть его руку через свою шею, чтобы тот облокотился и не брыкался, уверяя, что дойдет сам.

— Конечно, показалось, — вымученно, сквозь вновь явившую себя боль, улыбнулся Кисе и следом неловко рассмеялся. На самом деле, слова из горла не лезли. Все, что он хотел сказать — могли бы выразить только действия. — Конечно.

_«Конечно, я хотел»._


End file.
